Bailey and eleven thousand dollars
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'Yay in a new way'


**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life series.**

* * *

 **Bailey and eleven thousand dollars**

 **Its a week since London Tipton did her first porn-version of her web-show 'Yay me' now known as 'Fuck me' instead.**

Today she is going to have Bailey as a guest on the show.

"Bailey...are you ready? Are you horny?" says London with a sexy smile.

"No and no, but let's do this anyway so I can get the money ya promised me." says Bailey.

"Good enough. Okay..." says London as she switch on the camera. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1...and, go!"

London pull off her overcoat to reveal sexy red satin underwear.

"Ladies, gentlemen and other horny sexual people. Welcome to 'Fuck me' with London Tipton." says London with a very slutty voice.

London gently grab Bailey's hand and pull her into view.

"And look who I fucking found. It's the naughty little Bailey." says London.

"Uh..hi, guys!" says Bailey, trying to seem happy.

"So today all of you will get to see this sexy cowgirl lick my pussy." says London.

Bailey goes down on her knees in front of London, pull down London's panties and starts to slowly lick London's soft pussy.

"Mmmm, yes! Keep going like that. It feels so good." moans London.

Bailey starts to lick faster. At that moment London grab her ponytail hair in anger, but says nothing. This makes Bialey understand that she's not really supposed to lick faster...yet.

"Such a licking skill you have, my naughty southern slut." moans London.

For reason's beyond her own knowledge, Bailey starts to get turned on. It's either London's way of talking dirty to her or it's that she hasn't had sex in many weeks.

"Yes, it feels so fucking nice!" moans London.

Bailey gently rub London's smooth long legs while she keep on licking at the same time.

"Oh, fuck yeah! Don't stop! Just lick me. I love it." moans London.

10 minutes later.

"So fucking nice!" moans London with pleasure as she cum and squirt a lot of fresh wamr pussy-juice into Bailey's mouth.

Bailey simply smile and swollow all of it without feeling sick one bit.

"Does my pussy-juice taste amazing?" says London with a sexy smile.

"Actually it does." says Bailey in a soft sensual tone.

London turn her face towards the camera and says "Now you've seen Bailey lick me. Cool huh?"

After 15 minutes of London doing random talking and showing her fans a new dildo she bought online, she turn off the camera.

"London, you promised me eleven thousand dollars. Give it to me, now." says Bailey.

"Sure, girl." says London as she open her suitcase and pull out eleven thousand in cash and gives it to Bailey.

"Thanks. I almost thought you weren't gonna pay me." says Bailey.

"Oh, why not...? I promised. Enjoy the money." says London.

"I sure will. Thanks again. See ya." says Bailey as she put the money in her bag and put her clothes back on and then leave the room.

20 minutes later, Bailey show her boyfriend Cody all the money that London gave her.

Of course she doesn't tell him why London gave her so much money.

"Wow! Did she really give you the money without asking for anything in return? That doesn't exactly sound like the London Tipton I know." says Cody.

"I guess she's more mature now than she used to be..." says Bailey.

"So what are you going to do with all your new money? Have you decided yet?" says Cody.

"I do have a few ideas." says Bailey. "First of all I'm gonna buy myself a motorcycle, cause I've always wanted one. I'm kinda a tomboy."

"That's cool. What else?" says Cody.

"I'm goin' to use some of it to repair my parents' farm and finally give some to you." says Bailey.

"Okay. All of those ideas are really good. You're smart." says Cody.

"Thanks, so are you." says Bailey as she give Cody a sweet romantic kiss.

At the same time, London is in bed, thinking about how much fun it was when Bailey licked her.

"Bailey..." mumbles London. "...such a slut you were. Totally fun."

An hour later, Bailey enter the room. London is asleep.

"Mmm, yes! Take me now, Bailey! Show me love!" moans London in ger sleep. Obviously she's having a sex-dream...about Bailey.

Bailey simply ignore it and climb into her own bed and fall asleep.

In the morning as the first early sun shine through the window, Bailey wakes up.

"Mmmm, rise and shine, Bails." thinks Bailey to herself.

Bailey is happy for 2 reasons. The first is that she managed to get eleven thousand dollars and the second is that Cody doesn't know how she got the money.

 **The End.**


End file.
